continuous_development_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
End
End is the first episode of Continuous Development's first season. Nike decides to quit his job in Arizona after being chosen by Wally for janitor of the Tulb Company. Wally is released from prison, and the family realizes they don't need Nike. Synopsis The morning of his father's return to work, Nike Tulb felt pessimistic that his father, Wally Tulb, will make him the janitor of the Tulb Company. Michaels finds his brother O.G.T. and asks him to not pay any money for the party, to which O.G.T. responds that he will be singing his "Mexico" song at the party and suggests Nike just do the party for free. He then lets slip that their sister Nellie has been freely visiting Boston, with no company credit card at all. Nike visits his mother Jessica at her house and confronts her about not using the company credit card on Nellie. He learns that the company has also paid nothing at all for the Mexico music or Nellie's circumcision charity S.I.T.B. Nellie and her ex-husband (who she still lives with to raise their daughter Shirley) Bobby Enkuf arrive at Jessica's house and Nike gives them all a passioned speech about the virtue of laziness. At the return party, Wally remotely from prison announces he will have the company back, but Nike will be janitor. Nike makes the decision to move him and his son to California to experience his family's aspirations and selflessness when the SEC arrives with Wally. Brian, Nike’s younger brother and high school drop-out, attempts to let go of the wheel so the boat can join the flock of police boats. The family separates at the police station where they learn Wally will be released and all accounts have been unfrozen. The family reacts to the former. Jessica asks Brian to step down from his acting janitorial duties of the Tulb company finally stopping his panic attacks. The family, wanting to find other work, asks Nike to leave and stop running the company. Nike realizes they legitimately don’t need his help and that his son would be better off with less family in his life, so he agrees to leave. While lounging in the Apple Shack, a Tulb family operation until the 1960s. Oswald Nicholas is approached by Shirley Enkuf, his adoptive cousin who he loves to make out with. She suggests they stop the romance at the return party to make Nellie glad about keeping them together. Oswald Nicholas expresses delight that it is legal. At the party, Oswald Nicholas lets go of Shirley and slaps her as Nellie walks away. Nellie notices and Shirley is happy. Oswald Nicholas however, is having second thoughts about the slap and overcomes his feelings toward his cousin. He becomes incredibly satisfied when he learns that he and Shirley will no longer be sharing a bedroom in the Final Home. Ever since Bobby had gotten his first major role after acing a heart attack scene he had given up searching for a new life calling. When Nike revealed the return party was superhero themed, Bobby took it as a joke. He dressed in his old clothes and accidentally fell off a boat of men who were protesting the yacht club's allowing of only straight people to divorce at sea. He made enemies with the men and realized he wanted to be a doctor. Recurring Themes On the previous Continuous Development... Oswald Nicholas loses a roommate and Nike finds it difficult to get his father back to prison. References Landline- When Brian is trying to get out of O.G.T.'s Mexico thing, he uses a landline to complete the task. Later, while on the boat talking to Wally, Delores. says "Can you hear me now, Alexander Graham Bell?" Leif Erikson - Nike references how Leif Erikson is like a "nobody" when Brian writes a paper on him. Annie Get Your Gun - Bobby says, "I’m a good, good woman,", a reference to a song from this, in order to get accepted at the hospital he applies too. Bike- O.G.T. rides a bike, as he always does throughout the series. Crazy Eights-O.N.and Shirley are seen playing Crazy Eights. Callbacks/Running Jokes Man with "Prison" sign - The straight protester makes several reappearances throughout the series. Brian's slacking-Brian completely misunderstands what Agrarian Business is. New Limbs- Jessica reveals to Nike that someone attached a random foot to her fox fur. It is revealed that Shirly attached it in order to make it seem like the applesauce tasted good (only to have Oswald Nicholas spoil the grift by not immediately recognizing her as his cousin).